


The First Anniversary

by VictoriaLucas0417



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Riding, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, consensual cutting, the knife from mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLucas0417/pseuds/VictoriaLucas0417
Summary: On the first anniversary of the fall, Hannibal presents Will with a peculiar present.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 59





	The First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Technically, this is the scene mentioned in the story, "Observe," but this is a stand alone piece. You would not have to have had read the other to read/enjoy this one. 
> 
> Technically ;)

On the one-year anniversary of the fall, Hannibal pulls a rectangular box from his desk drawer. “I have something for you.” Hannibal said sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

“You didn’t have to,” Will trails off, lips twitching at the choice of bow.

“I know, but I want you to have it.” Hannibal steps away from his desk and brings the gift to Will on the couch. He sits next to Will, draping his other arm on the back of the couch, around Will’s shoulders. Will unconsciously moves closer and takes the package from Hannibal. He slips the twine off and lifts the lid. Inside the box is a small knife with a slightly hooked blade. Will automatically moves his right hand to the scar on his stomach. He can almost feel the coldness of the blade ripping through him. He looks up at Hannibal with the question in his eyes.

“When we spoke of regrets in my office all those years ago,” Hannibal begins, locking eyes with Will as he slowly moves his hand to touch the one Will has on his scar. He intertwines their fingers and move their hands to rest on Will’s thigh. He rubs his thumb over the skin of Will’s hand while he continues. “I had not done much in my life that I regretted. The last night we spent in my kitchen in Baltimore feels like it was the turning point for us. Bedelia once asked me between the betrayer and betrayed, how did I see myself, at the time I didn’t know.” Hannibal pulls his arm from behind the couch and takes Will’s hands in both of his own. “I know now and have for a while. I was both, just as you were.”

“When I called you to tell you Jack was on his way, I wanted to run with you. When the pieces fell into place, the picture was clear. It was you. It was always you.” Will looks down at his hands covered by Hannibal’s strong, scarred, and calloused hands. “I wish I had seen it sooner. I wish I had realized what I was feeling sooner.” Even though Will had told Jack a version of this, he had never said the words to Hannibal. It was added to the pile of unspoken things they accepted when they emerged from the sea after the fall. A pile they knew would take years to sift through.

Hannibal shakes his head. “None of it matters now. All of our choices, the culmination of the melody of our interactions has lead us here. As much as I wish it could have happened sooner, I do not know if it could have been any other way. Would we be a strong as we are now if we had not fought the Dragon? Would we crave each other’s company if we had not been forced apart? Would you love me as much if you had not hated me?”

Will thinks about Hannibal’s words for a moment before adding, “Would you love me as much if you had not lost me for all those years you were in the BSHCI?” Will asks with a teasing grin.

“I loved you from the moment I saw you in Jack’s office.” Hannibal says, no sign of tease in his eyes.

“What?” Will asks, slightly taken aback.

“From the moment I met you, I wanted you in my life. It was strange to feel pulled towards another so strongly. But to answer your question, I would have loved you, but it would be different than it is now.” Hannibal moves one of his hands to cup Will’s cheek. “I cannot find it in me to regret any of the actions that brought us here, but I can agree there are some that I do not want to relive.” Hannibal looks down pointedly at the knife before looking up to meet Will’s eyes again. “I want you to have this as a promise that I will not take arms up against you again. The violence I wield will be at your side or in service to you and what we have built together, from the day we fell from the bluff until the day my body is absorbed by the Earth permanently.”

Will feels the prickle of tears in his eyes and makes no move to wipe them away. He lets them fall before closing the distance between him and Hannibal to kiss the man on his lips. He pulls away slightly to whisper, “Thank you, Hannibal. It’s beautiful.”

Hannibal smiles at Will’s choice of words before correcting him, “No, thank you, Will.”

Will flushes slightly and places the knife, still in its box, on the table. He settles back into his spot on the couch, leaning into Hannibal’s body. He looks up and places a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal wraps his arms around him, twisting their bodies so Hannibal is laying on his back and Will is on top of him. The couch cushions are just wide enough that Will can straddle Hannibal’s hips. Will eases his body down so their chests are touching, kissing Hannibal slowly, deliberately. He deepens the kiss and moans at the feel of Hannibal’s tongue moving against his. He can taste the slightest hint of dark chocolate from the dessert they shared earlier and the bitter notes mixed with the musk of Hannibal’s arousal lead to a growl building in his chest.

Hannibal pulls away slightly, panting, “Do you want to move this to our bedroom, beautiful boy?” Hannibal reaches up to cup Will’s scared cheek. Will meets Hannibal’s eyes and he sees the same look there as the night they killed the Dragon. Will nods, turns his head to kiss Hannibal’s palm, and slides off of Hannibal, planting kisses on the sensitive parts of his still clothed body as he does so.

They stand up and walk towards the hallway. Will’s eyes trail to the box on the table. Hannibal gives him a knowing smile, eyes smoldering. “Bring it with you.” Will lets go of Hannibal’s hand just long enough to walk back to the table, grab the box containing the knife, and jogs back to where Hannibal waits for him at the stairs.

They walk hand in hand to their bedroom, not in any hurry, letting the tension build between them. Once in the room, they walk to the bed, Will places the box on his bedside table as Hannibal starts unbuttoning his shirt. As he works on the buttons, he leaves open mouthed kisses to Will’s neck and shoulder. Once his hands are free, Will works to undress Hannibal, starting with his sweater and then unbuckling his belt. Will doesn’t think he will ever get used to the sight of Hannibal like this, eyes lust blown and skin hot to the touch.

Once they are both bare, Hannibal lets Will push him down on the bed, keeping a hold of his wrist forcing him on top of him. Will smiles and bends down so their chests are touching before kissing Hannibal’s lips. He runs his tongue across the doctor’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Hannibal lets him deepen the kiss and their tongues glide over each other.

“I want to ride you,” Will breathes against Hannibal’s mouth. “Would you like that?”

Hannibal answers by biting Will’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and releasing it with a _pop_ sound. Will reaches over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube, fingers skimming past the box holding the knife. Hannibal reaches for the bottle and wets his fingers as Will sits up, allowing the man beneath him to slide one finger inside him. A rumble builds up in Will’s chest as Hannibal adds a second finger. He twists them around and Will throws his head back, rocking his hips against Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal adds a third and when he feels Will is sufficiently stretched, he removes them and uses the excess lube on his fingers to stroke his length.

Will positions himself over Hannibal’s cock and slowly lowers himself until Hannibal is fully sheathed inside him. The both let out breathy moans as Will rocks his hips. He leans down to capture Hannibal’s lips in a heated kiss. Hannibal thrusts up into Will as he pulls away slightly and as he does, Hannibal moves his mouth back to his neck and shoulder, sucking on his pulse point enough to leave a mark. “Why did you want me to bring the knife?” Will asks between pants from Hannibal’s attention to his neck.

“I saw in your eyes you wanted to, but you were not sure. You do not have to hide from me, Will. The real question is, why did _you_ want to bring the knife?” Hannibal says before nipping at the kiss mark he sucked onto Will’s neck.

Will closes his eyes. Even after all they have shared, there are times when it is easier to admit things to Hannibal without meeting his eyes. “I want to use it.”

Hannibal chuckles and moves one of his hands to lace through Will’s curls before pulling his head back and thrusting up into him with enough force Will gasps then moans. “That much was fairly obvious. How do you want to use it? Or would it be easier for you if you showed me?” Hannibal asks Will before biting above his collarbone.

Will nods, a little desperately, losing himself momentarily in the feeling of Hannibal’s teeth on his skin. Will reaches out to the table and grabs the knife from his table. “Do you trust me?” He asks looking up through his lashes at Hannibal. It brings the doctor back to when Will was asking for his help with the Dragon. _I need you, Hannibal. Please._ All said with a flirty, playful nature. Hannibal has quit thrusting into him, instead letting Will have full control over the situation.

“With my life,” Hannibal says simply, removing his arms and hands from Will and laying them, spread out on the bed, palms up.

Will reaches out with his left hand and entwines his hand with one of Hannibal’s as he grinds down onto his cock, rocking his hips as he does so. He brings their hands to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. Will takes the knife and pushes the blade into the pad of Hannibal’s thumb, slowly until it breaks skin and blood pools around the silver blade. Hannibal sucks in a breath through his teeth, eyes never leaving Will’s. Will drags the blade the length of his thumb, opening the initial puncture into an actual cut. Will watches the blood trickle down Hannibal’s thumb, palm, and down his wrist as he puts the knife back on the table. Will wraps his hand around Hannibal’s wrist and rocks his hips as he takes Hannibal’s bleeding thumb into his mouth. Hannibal moans and thrusts up into Will using his free hand to grab onto Will’s hip. Will continues to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, sucking gently on the wound before running his tongue down the trail of blood from his palm to the doctor’s wrist.

“Oh, you devilish boy,” Hannibal moans throwing his head back into the pillows.

Will releases Hannibal’s wrist. “Touch me,” he pants as Hannibal runs his hands down Will’s chest leaving trails of smeared blood in their wake. Their thrusts are getting more frantic as they collide into each other over and over again. Hannibal reaches up to cup Will’s face with his bleeding hand, running his thumb over the man’s cheekbone.

“You’re exquisite,” Hannibal says before running his thumb over Will’s lips, delighting in the way Will’s tongue darts of out his mouth to lap up the streaks of blood left over from the touch. “I am going to come, but I want to see you first.” Hannibal wraps his blood free hand around Will’s cock, eliciting a moan from him. He sets the pace of his hand to the pace of their mutual thrusts. “Come for me, Will.” Will’s moan is strangled as the pace of his hips falter and hot, white ropes of semen spill over Hannibal’s hand and onto his stomach. Will’s muscles tighten around Hannibal and it’s not long before he is spilling into Will.

After a moment of drawing out their orgasms, Will collapses onto Hannibal’s chest. After a moment to catch his breath, he raises up just enough that Hannibal slides out of him and he rolls to his side, head on Hannibal’s chest. They lay like that for several minutes, allowing their hearts and breathing to slow. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s curls. When they have both calmed back down, Will looks up at Hannibal, “Let me get that cleaned and closed up,” looking pointedly at Hannibal’s thumb. Hannibal nods and they head to the bathroom. Hannibal has a medical kit under the sink and he starts rifling through it. Will shakes his head. “Let me.” He removes the supplies he needs from the bag and turns on the faucet to rinse off the wound.

After the fall, Hannibal had taught Will the basics and some not so basics of field medicine. They had tended to each other’s wounds that night enough to get Hannibal to a doctor, and on other occasions if one of them were to get hurt during a hunt. Will had a steady hand and was developing some confidence in his stitch work. Once the cut is clean, Will threads his needle and makes quick work of the few stitches needs to close the cut. Hannibal watches as he makes quick, even spaced stitches, ties the end, and cuts the excess thread with the knife Hannibal had given him earlier. Will flips Hannibal’s hand over and places a kiss on the back of it. Hannibal smiles and cups Will’s face with his bandaged hand. Will is a mess. He still has Hannibal’s now dried blood on his face, chest, and stomach. Will looks down at himself and then Hannibal, smiling sheepishly. He walks over to the shower and gets the water ready.

They take a quick shower, Will fussing over Hannibal, not letting him get his injured thumb wet. Will washes their hair and bodies, making sure all traces of blood are gone before turning off the water and wrapping Hannibal in a fluffy towel. Once dry, they get back in bed. Hannibal lays down on his back and motions for Will to come closer. Will snuggles into his side with his head on Hannibal’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. They stay like that for a long moment before Will looks up to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “Thank you. I love my gift. It is perfect.”

Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s damp curls and places a kiss on his forehead. “Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please feel free toleave a comment/review/kudo. I appreciate it all.


End file.
